Little Red Lies
by Athiesism
Summary: Cadence Blake saw someone die, watched that person die.. He doesn't know who did it, but what he doesn't know won't kill him.


**Little Red Lies**

It felt like time was standing still, there was no sound except for Cadence's breath and the hammering of his heart as he stood in the shadows of the alleyway. He watched the glisten of silver as the knife came to rest in the awfully large man's chest. He swung his head left to right as he searched for someone to come and tell him it was going to be alright, that the man was doing just fine and wasn't a shell of flesh as blood seeped around the knife. The echo of footsteps slamming in the puddle ridden alley drew Cadence out of his own thoughts, _maybe for the better_ he thought. Tentatively he stepped out of the blanket of darkness with his eyes screwed shut to convince himself that if he didn't see it, the body wouldn't be there. There was a sudden tugging on his jeans as he tried to get away from the stench of death when his eyes were pulled open from the shock of unbalance and came face to face with the corpse. The man's face was screwed into the mixture of agony and despair he felt as his life was taken from him, Cadence didn't do anything but stare. He stared at the man's horrific expression while the knife's hilt was stabbing into his ribs crushing him as he mirrored the man's expression " Oh god" he whispered out to no one. As he regained his bearings Cadence stood up and backed away quickly and ran out into the public in hysteria, the corpse flashing in his mind each time his eyes closed made him run faster with each passing moment.

The world around him was a complete blur, he skillfully avoided people who showed up on the sidewalks and didn't stop running until he realized he was at home again. Once he reached the door it bursted open and his mother engulfed him into her arms "Oh my goodness! Sweetie are you okay I was so worried when you didn't come home from the movies." Cadence smiled at those words _If only you knew_ he thought but said "Sorry mom, I got held up, I-" his voice drifted as he tried to say something other than 'Oh I'm sorry, I was too busy to come home right away I was in the process of watching someone get brutally murdered'. Luckily his mother took care of him needing to make up an excuse that wouldn't send her ballistic and pushed him into the shower complaining he smelled like a musty couch and metal. Cadence looked down at his clothes and his eyes zeroed onto a dark red stain on the side of his shirt "Great…" he mumbled and pulled the shirt off stuffing it at the bottom of the hamper where he knew no one would look. Before he stepped into the shower he caught himself in the mirror and saw the slight bruise to his jaw and red blotches shaped like fingers on his shoulders and made a note to get something to hide the blue discoloration to his jaw.

As Cadence finished his shower and got dressed he heard his mother answer the door with her usual cheery attitude, and instead of walking out and making himself known he stood around the corner listening to their conversation. "Hello ma'am is this the Blake residence?" A man with a low strained voice, asked his mother and she made a soft "mhm" and heard the front door close just as the man began to speak again, " I'm Detective Austin with presaint 47 in the homicide department, and there's been a murder just a little over 12 hours ago the victim, Richard Greene, is believed to have relations to one Ms. Cassandra Blake.". Detective Austin went into a coughing fit before grunting it off while Cadence's mother choked out a sob, "Oh God! Rich-ard!" she said before she continues sobbing and Cadence took the opportunity to make himself known, plastering a look of concern on his face. "Mom? Is everything alright, I heard you crying-" he took this pause to glance at the Detective who looked like a rather short and stout ginger man with flushed cheeks " Sir, if I may ask, what exactly did you say to my mother?" he finished directing the end to the detective. "I came to give the news of one Richard Greene's death." Detective Austin answered and squinted his eyes observing Cadence's reaction and Cadence gave a short gasp, directing his mother to sit down in the living room before gesturing to Detective Austin to the other room. "I'm sorry detective, my mother and that….that _man_ were engaged" Detective Austin let out a small chuckle before turning serious, " Well, it doesn't seem that you're not too happy 'about that, are you Cadence Andrew Blake?" Cadence gave a curt nod and felt his hands shaking and palms sweating so he shoved them in his pockets, " , Cadence if you don't mind me calling you that, can I ask you where you were during 10:00 and 11:30 A.M?". Cadence rose his eyebrows "Are you trying to pin this on me? I wouldn't even think of killing the man my mother loves- excuse me- loved." he asked in shock. "No, Cadence we just need to be sure you were accounted for during the murder. No one is accusing you of murder…" Detective Austin drew off as if he was going to add something else but didn't, "Well detective Austin I was at the movies, I have the ticket stub if you'd like confirmation." Cadence said smoothly, there was almost an air of smugness around him as he handed over the ticket stub. Detective Austin smiled softly and took the stub before saying his condolences to Cadence and his mother and leaving out the door.

Five days passed and Cadence noticed his mother was a disgruntled mess like she was when she first heard about what happened to Richard but still smiled because that meant she was safe from Richard's hand and he was safe from a jail cell. Detective Austin came back that day and said that Richard Greene's case was now a cold case, which gave him relief. Cadence silently excused himself from Detective Austin and his mother then went to collapse on his bed staring at the ceiling as he clenched his fists and paled. Not because he still had the slight possibility of being caught for the murder but because he liked how it felt, knowing he didn't get caught. Cadence wanted to do it again.

 **To Be Continued in Sequel "Memoirs of a Madman"**


End file.
